Void Bearer
by Elsmul
Summary: A Dark Guild that is made with 4 people that wanted to destroy the world. Seem it didn't work and now they decided to join an official Guild. Still, they have their particulars personalities. A very open project where everyone can collab, so give it a look and send your idea! (Awful summary, I know...)
1. Presentation

**Fairy Tail**

**The Void Bearer**

**Presentation**

I want this Fic to be a collab with anyone that will find my Team interesting.

I don't have much idea on how this story will go, but it's completely open. Bring in your OC, your plot or your drabble, a simple idea or a situation and maybe we will pull out something very nice. Don't be shy, your implication can be minimal, but I'll still be grateful!

I'll hope I'll receive a lots of idea from you guys. This Fic will mostly depend on you.

English is my second language and I didn't get that beta-ed. So, please show a little mercy for my grammar.

For now, I will present my four OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Fairy Tail.

* * *

Void Bearer is the name of the Dark Guild that my four OC created. They want to make the world enter is state of Final Agony, so Elsmul, the Guild Master, could complete his task as the Emissary of the Void and proceed to his salvation.

Their members are:

- **Elsmul, Emissary of the Void.**

His magic is the ''Mantorok Runic Spell.'' It's quite similar to Justine Freed ''Dark Ecriture '' and it can allow him to suppress any setting of the world. It has to be cast in a Runic Circle that limit his range (except if he suppress the range of his own spell,) take a long time to cast (except if is teamate Slade use his magic) and leave him defenceless (That's where Arnékia and Larzuk kick in.)

He look like a normal sized man clothed with a long dark cape. His messy hair are like pure silver and end below his shoulders while his spiky fringes go to his chin. His eyes cannot be define as they hold Void, but for those who doesn't understand all the deepness of the Void, they just look like entirely pitch black and never shine. If you look directly into them, you'll lose all of your will.

Because of his Emissary of the Void power, he is very… extremely… the personification itself of pessimism. Since he knows that the world will end one day, he doesn't see any point in it. His mood change, but most of the time he doesn't have any will for doing anything. He response to everything as being ''pointless'' and lay around like a lifeless corpse. He sometime (rarely) get back to his old self and he have a different nature. Still, it doesn't stay for long.

Is Runic magic is truly almighty since he can suppress even the most fundamental rule of the universe. He can take advantage of any situation by turning everything at his advantage.

Elsmul as been the Emissary for 400 years (I didn't choose this number for nothing) and he's getting bored of waiting. So, that's why he want to cause the world Final Agony right away.

(He is based on my character of Elsmul that is way stronger and complex than him. I only took is power as the Emissary of the Void, but the real one as a lot more. In fact, I kind of split most of his power to form that Team. As for his pessimist nature, I only increased it by a hundred… no, more like three or four time and made it permanent. Anyway, I like the Fairy Tail version of Elsmul and he's really funny.)

-** Arnékia, Psychic.**

Her magic include a wide range of mental power like: Force field, telekinesis, teleportation and mind control.

She's a gorgeous woman of around twenty-five years old whose a little smaller than Elsmul. She wear a pale jacket ending at her waist, but four spike goes almost to her knee and with the sleeves that end at her elbows. She has a skirt that his darker than her jacket and the end make a triangle a little lower that her jacket spikes. She also wear black gloves that start after her elbows and pass between the middle and the third finger.

Her copper hair are spiky, does an irregular square around her head and finish after her shoulders. She have four bangs that goes diagonally from right to left. They also got smaller and less large following that side pattern. The first goes to her mouth and hide her right cheek. The second hide completely her right eye. The third goes over her left eyes, but does not hide it very much. The last one end at the side of her purple eyes.

She has a malevolent nature and she's a total sadist. She enjoy only one thing beside other peoples pain and it's her dear Elsmul-sama. She does not care for anyone else and she always stay by Elsmul side. She's cocky and prideful and she mock her allies more than her enemies.

Her strongest spell is her force field and she call herself the ''Ultimate Shield. '' She protect Elsmul from every attack and allow him to focus on his spell. Her teleportation only work on herself, but Elsmul can suppress that condition and allow her to warp more people or items.

Even if her reason for loving Elsmul are unknown, she will follow him in everything he want.

( Based on my character of Arnékia, she's not truly evil and she's less manipulative than the true one. The real Arnékia as nothing to do with the real Elsmul, but that Fic allow me to merge two of my biggest characters.)

- **Larzuk, Knight Mage.**

He's a warrior of the level of Erza. He claimed her as is official rival, but he never faced her in a fight (But he'll sure do in that Fic.)

He's not especially tall, but he have a muscular body. He always wear an helmet and there'll be the running gag of never seeing his face. Each time an event will make him lose his helmet, something will not allow the reader to see is face.

He can seem cold and cruel, but that only the wars taking their toll on him. He worked as a mercenary for many war and saw is share of death. He isn't the most courageous, but he'll never give up in a fight.

His strongest weapon his Glordome. It's a large blade that can absorb magic and threw it back or absorb it in one of the four stones set in it. If the magic is absorbed, the stones in which it is absorbed can be set in a different weapon, allowing it to gain the property of the absorbed magic. He have a major flaw when he R-quip an armour. He tend to think only about certain pieces and forget about the rest. That's why he is often seen half-naked.

After all the wars he went through, he think humanity doesn't have a meaning in this world. It's better to put the world in his Final Agony than let them live.

-**Slade, Time Bender.**

By the ''Jarostawir Runic Staff,'' he his able to master his natural Time Bending magic. Without his staff that his imbued with the power of Jarostawir, Runic Deity of Time, he couldn't have a precise control over time.

He is over 30 and he's incredibly tall. He loom over all the other member of the team, which is a bad thing since he's the first that need to be taken down. He wear a hood that hide his short black hair and blue eyes. He wear a leather plate with shoulder padding over his cloth. His sleeves end at his elbows, but the back half continue and are longer than his entire arm.

He his calm and collected. He's the most serious in the team and he's the one that lead it since Elsmul find it ''pointless.'' Since it's his magic, he is obsessed with time and try to lose the lest he can. He's the silent type that never talk more than it is necessary.

He can freely control the flow of time or travel through it. Since time is such a giant thing, he can easily get lost in it. That's why he need his staff that was passed down trough his family. That artefact contain the Essence Core of Jarostawir and allow him to precisely control time. When he's travelling to a different time period, he fade and cannot be touched physically. He doesn't actually go to another time period and he can't interact with it. Things from the other epoch can, however, get in contact with him. Normally, only him and things in contact with his staff can be affected by his magic, but Elsmul can change that and allow him to slow time for the Team, making them way faster for they foes.

Since he truly understand the meaning of time, he know how ephemeral humans are and humanity struggle is meaningless.

The different form of **Runic Magic **depend on the Runic Deity that the mages serve. A Runic Deity isn't a real being, but it's more like the personification of a flow of power. There's also the Trinity that I won't talk about (or maybe, who knows).

It is a primal form of magic and it draw is power from a vast basic concept (like the Void, the Time, the Power, the Mind or the Soul.) The teaching is also long gone and it is very hard to master (You can dedicate your life to understand one Runic Deity, but you'll only be able to cast simple spell.)

If you're interested in my Runic Magic, I could tell you more about it, but expected a long (but long) puzzling explanation. I've made it way simpler in that Fic.

The **Emissary of the Void **his a power bestowed by Mantorok, the Runic Deity of Void (Master of all that is not,) and grant immortality to his owner. To obtain that title, you must defeat the previous owner and claim the Essence Core that his encroach in his hearth. Then, if Mantorok deem you worthy, he will make you is new Emissary.

You'll lose all of your ancient power, but you'll gain the Mantorok Runic Spell. With this power come responsibility and the Emissary must wait the Final Agony of a world so he can sent it back to the Void.


	2. First mission

This chapter is about the first mission that Team Void Bearer will accomplish once they be defeated and choose to join an official Guild.

Once I have ideas and OC from you, I'll start their story as a Dark Guild.

I didn't say in which Guild they are. If someone want them to join his own custom Guild or help me create one, fine. I did say this Fic was very open. Also, if you want them to join your own Fic, tell me and I'll probably accept.

I'm not set on a timeline either.

* * *

**The First Mission**

That mission was pinned right in the center of the billboard. Is size was twice as big as the other one and a spell made it glow like a neon. The rewards was in the eight number. What stopped the other mages of the Guild from picking it was the three icon on lower corner. A S-rank, a question mark beside it and the big skull on which was written DANGER in capital letter. The only indication was : «Please refer to your Guild Master.» and was signed with the royal stamp.

Slade stood in front of the billboard with his arm crossed. He didn't want to lose his time wondering so he picked up the big paper:

- Guild Master, sir. What exactly is that mission?

He asked politely. The Guild Master looked at the cursed paper the Time Bender was holding.

- I know your Team is really strong, but I'm not sure you're ready for that.

He was looking toward the table where Slade Team was. Elsmul was flatten on a chair without having any energy. His head was bent backward and there was an aura of gloom around him.

- That's one of his good day… Really.

It's true that they haven't heard him say «pointless» for some time now.

- Fine, join them and I'll do the briefing.

Slade went to his Team and the Guild Master explained the mission that the Royal Army decided to leave in the Guilds care.

A vicious murderer named Nisoshi was running free for some time now. The criminal was using a powerful lethal magic and seemed to attack in sight. None of those send to catch him came back alive. The orders were to catch him, but since he was so much dangerous there was no objection in eliminating him. Then, he tell them the last place he was seen.

Elsmul answered him: «Mission are pointless. Still, consider it done.» Then, Elsmul made a spell that allow Arnékia to warp them all. While he was doing so, Slade picked up his staff and the Team was ready. They were instantly brought in the mountain village where Nisoshi was last seen.

Sadly, he had massacre all of is inhabitants and they appeared in the middle of the corpses:

- That's awful! What a monster!

Said Slade and Arnékia answered him.

- What are you talking about. Such a heartless slaughter… There's a subtil beauty to how the corpses have fallen when they were trying to run away.

She had sparkles in her eyes and larzuk answered her.

- Now I remember why I loath you so much.

- Complaining is pointless. There's nothing we can do for them. Let's just focus on finding that Nisoshi.

So, they went through the village in the direction the slaughter seem to have happen. Not long after, Larzuk R-quip a huge armour and this time he don't forget to protect any part of his body. The rest of the Team asked to the giant steel tower he had become why he did that and he answered: «I prefer to be safe. When we see what he have done to all of those people, we better get ourselves well protected. It wouldn't be bad if you where wearing a little more armour, those cloth aren't really useful to...» He didn't have the time to end is sentence that a magical beam pierce his chest. He crash heavily in front of the other.

Suddenly rising from the shadow, the criminal Nisoshi went toward them with his right hand lift: «One down and you will all quickly follow.» He kept walking toward them, with his face still in the shadow and a big psychopath smile. Arnékia burst into laughter and managed to say between two chuckles: «Just after that speech on armour! To think he died just like that! One shot right through his heart! This is so hilarious!» Confused, Nisoshi answered her:

- Hey, I just killed your friend…

- Friend?!

She start to laugh even more.

- Remember me to kill you…

Managed to say Larzuk. Arnékia and Nisoshi looked at him with the same shocked face as they say.

- You're still alive!

- Not thanks to you both…

- I can make him survive with my spell, but he will need some serious medical care.

- So, you're the healer.

Nisoshi sent one of his killer beam toward Elsmul and it hit him right on his forehead. His head was sent backward while Arnékia screamed with fright. However, Elsmul lifted his head not long after. There was a wound on his forehead made from the same Void that was in is eyes and it closed quickly: «Trying to kill me is pointless. Now, let me take care of Larzuk, it's hard to focus with a hole in the head. That's giving quite the headache in fact.»

Nisoshi wanted to riddle him with his murderous magic, but Arnékia lifted her force field between them. He tried to pierce Arnékia's shield, but that was pointless like Elsmul was telling him. Before he could think of another strategy, Slade was behind him: «Nice trip.» He simply said before touching him with his staff.

Nisoshi faded as he went through a time travel. Then, he seemed to catch fire and started to scream like a devil. Slade removed his staff and Nisoshi fell on the ground and was charred: «Wow, what have you done?» Asked Arnékia. Slade answered her while looking for Nisoshi state: «I saw that the ground was burn, so I sent him back to when it was aflame. Seem he's still alive.»

Arnékia closed in and bent on the body of the murderer. Then, with a smile, she started to poke his burnt skin as he was grunting from pain. Elsmul stopped her by saying: «Let's go back to the guild right away. Larzuk need to be healed quickly.» While he was keeping his spell on Larzuk so he could stay in a stable state, he used the one that allowed Arnékia to teleport many people.

They suddenly appeared in the middle of the guild and surprised many peoples. A medic mage took care of Larzuk will the Guild Master went toward the burned Nisoshi:

- I didn't knew one of you could use fire magic.

- Fire magic is pointless. Beside, that man used a really dangerous magic. Larzuk is able to stand up again a lot of damage, but he was taken down in one hit. It's something a simple man could hardly achieve and not will he was still so young.

- Hey, I'm not dead yet, so stop talking in the past.

Whispered the criminal.

- That could be easily changed.

Larzuk pushed back his healer and R-quipped an giant axe that he dragged behind him.

- You don't have the guts.

Said Nisoshi with a smile.

- Really? Do you know how many men I have killed on the battlefields… And elsewhere. Compared to me, you're a saint! (Sinister chuckle) It hurt to laugh…

The Guild Master said.

- Enough. This man this men will be taken by the army then he will be judged. But, for now, we will imprison him and wait for the army. No further harm shall be done to him.

He gave his order so the criminal could be drag into a cell, then he turned toward the Void Bearer Team.

- You have done very well, I'm really proud of you all.

The Team went to their usual table. Elsmul was sitting straight and he seemed to have an positive expression on his face. That expression felt and he said while he crashed on the table: «Being praise is pointless.»


	3. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1**

* * *

**Fighting spirit**

It was a usual day in the Fairy Tail Guild. They accepted Void Bearer into their ranks a couple of days ago, but not everyone was happy with that. Natsu was standing with his arm crossed in front of Elsmul. The Emissary was sitting with his head on the table while he was in a state of total apathy. Natsu said loudly:

- Why do we have this guy in our Guild? He have no fighting spirit!

- Fighting spirit is pointless.

Natsu putted his right feet on table next to Elsmul head and started to scream while shacking his fist.

- Argh! Enough with the pointless this and the pointless that!

Elsmul turned his head toward the raging pink-haired boy and said with a exasperated voice.

- Stop screaming. I'm right next to you, I can hear you clearly… Shooting is pointless.

The dragonslayer screamed with rage and flipped the table. Since Elsmul was still lying on it, he got ejected as the table rise high while spinning quickly. The flipping table crossed the room and crashed behind the head of Gray and Laxus. They swiftly turned around and threw their magic without taking aim. The brawl started into the Guild, turning it into a war zone.

Larzuk jumped into the fray, only wearing is helmet, gauntlets, boots and underwear as he was swinging a giant mace. Slade preferred not meddling with the battle and faded into a different time period. However, he got smashed by a flying table from a past fight and fainted. Arnékia, after checking Elsmul state, rose in the middle of the Guild with a terrifying glare while saying: «You dare hurt my Elsmul-sama!» She pushed everyone around her with her telekinesis.

Elsmul finally stood up in the middle of the chaos and was in front of Elfman: «Show me that you're a real man!» He said before throwing a punch with a beast arm. Elsmul caught the arm filled with fur and shoved Elfman above his shoulder, throwing him through a wall: «Punching me is pointless. You're 400 years too early to fight me.»

In the end, Void Bearer was sharing the same burning spirit of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Trapped **

Slade and Elsmul were in a mission together. They ended up in front of a sealed magic wall. It was invisible, but it didn't allow them to cross the room. Slade used is magic to get back in time before the seal was placed and crossed it. He went back to the normal time and picked the item the wall was protecting. He turned around and crashed on the magic wall that was back. While doing so, his look crossed Elsmul eyes and he lost all of his will:

- I'm trap in here. I could never get out…

He said while falling on his knee.

- You're right, there's nothing you can do.

Both of them remain silent for a moment in a gloomy atmosphere.

- Maybe Arnékia could warp me out?

- It's pointless, she isn't there. There's no way you could contact her, because you're trap in here.

- It's no use, I'm going to die in here!

- You're right. Nothing can save you.

Another silence as the atmosphere got darker.

- And Larzuk? He's so strong and reliable. I'm sure he could burst trough that magic wall.

- He's not here either. And by the time someone find you in this remote and secret place, then go get his help, you will probably die from starvation.

- It's useless. No one can help me. I'm sure to die.

Meanwhile, back at the Guild. Larzuk ask to the Guild Master:

- Where are Slade and Elsmul?

- Oh, them. I sent them on a mission together.

- Alone?

- Yes?

- Oh my God, it's maybe already too late!

Slade seemed to accept his fate and was lying on the ground like a slug just like Elsmul was always doing. Finally, he asked:

- How did I get stuck in here to begin with?

- I think you used your magic in order to loop over the seal.

- Then… I just need to do it again. I'm save!

- It's pointless…

- Why?

He seemed to fall again in a depressive state.

- I can easily dispel that seal.

Void Bearer is a very strong Team. However, they greatly lack teamwork.


End file.
